Urges
by CaitCorinne
Summary: Clare and Eli are so close to finally being in a relationship, but will Clare find someone else before they can get together. When a new student catches her attention things take an interesting turn.
1. Intro

**So this is my new Degrassi fic called urges! Enjoy! Review please!**

Intro

Clare's POV

Break is finally over, but I don't really want to return to school. Well I do. I really miss Eli even though we aren't official yet. He is the only guy I think about ever and I really want to be his girlfriend, but he isn't over his dead girlfriend yet so I am stuck in between the status of friend and girlfriend.

"Clare. Clareee. CLARE!" Ali practically yelled in my ear as I was staring at the computer screen in the classroom. I was deep into writing a chapter for my vampire fan fiction. "Sorry Ali. What's up?" I asked. "Nothing much, just the HIDEOUS uniforms and the police check points at the front door! What's happened to this school?". "I have no idea. Ever since that whole Fitz and Eli thing happened Simpson has totally changed that school." Right as she was about to say something the bell rang so she took her seat next to me. "Ooh Clare there's a new guy in the class! And he is keeps looking at you!" She elbowed my side continuously. I turned around and my eyes met his perfect icy blue eyes as he smiled at me. He was really cute, but I have Eli. "Hey class, this is Ryan! He is a new student so make him feel welcome. Why don't you go sit next to Clare over there?" Ms. Oh pointed towards me. My body froze at that moment. I got chills down my spine once he sat down next to me. I could feel him looking at me. Why do I feel this way towards him? I've got Eli. And I love him.


	2. The Beginning

**Ah enjoy guys! **

Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm Ryan! You must be Clare." I smiled at him trying not to blush. "Yes, I am! Welcome to Degrassi! It's not the most exciting place, but the drama will keep you on your toes. Seriously. It seems like its drama 24/7. The whole reason we go these stupid uniforms and have metal detectors is because of the continuous fight between Eli and Fitz. Fitz ended up getting arrested for having a knife and threatening to stab Eli. Ha sorry you probably don't care." I rambled on. "It's okay! That was actually pretty interesting and answered some of my questions I was going to ask. Thanks! Hey do we have any other classes together? I'm gonna need someone to show me where my classes are." He handed me his schedule. Our fingers touched and his warmth gave me chills. "Hmm let's see. We have this period together obviously, and 2nd, and 4th and 6th. So I can show where those classes are! It's not too hard to find the classes around here! Sound good?" He nodded then Ms. Oh began to teach.

It felt like Ryan and I had some weird kind of connection like we some how knew all we needed to know about each other. It was hard to not glance at him every so often. His crystal blue eyes and brown wavy hair just seemed so perfect. Too perfect.

All of our morning classes went by and it was time for lunch so I decided to introduce Ryan to Eli. "Hey Eli, this is Ryan! He's new here." For a second Eli just smirked at him. "Hey dude. That's cool. Where are you transferring from?" Why does Eli care? "Abbott. That's where Adam and Drew came from too. I'm pretty good friends with Adam. I'm pretty sure you know him. Clare said you did." Everything was going so smoothly. I was shocked. "Oh yeah, that's cool! Well hey it was nice meeting you, but I got to go study. French test next period. Clare, do you want to help me study?" I nodded to him that I wanted to. "Sure! Well see you later, Ryan!"

Eli and I walked towards his locker and somehow ended up holding hands. "You don't have French next period or a test today." He just stood there and smiled. "I know! I just wanted some alone time with you! It's been a while! And I think Ryan likes you…" "What do you care? I mean we aren't dating or anything." He smiled like he had something to tell. "Well I care because I want to make us official. In other words, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He started to blush, but he also looked afraid. I couldn't help, but freak out because I have been waiting for this forever! FOREVER! "Yes, yes I will be!" He didn't say anything; he just leaned in and kissed me. This kiss lasted for several seconds, but I wanted it to last longer. Once our lips parted, I embraced him in a hug, but I saw Ryan at the end of the hallway staring at us with a sad look on his face. Did he have hope for us? I thought he was cute, but I was truly in love with Eli and remained faithful to him. I didn't know what was going on with him, but he did not look happy.

Later that day, we all had English together and he seemed much happier. Adam seemed weirded out by Ryan, but I ignored it. After class Ryan came up to me and asked me if I wanted to get some coffee with him at the Dot so I said sure. We got to the Dot and sat down, I felt some awkward tension between us and I was not sure what it was about so I tried to ignore it. Before I knew it we were both laughing about the stupid uniforms and all the drama that went on earlier this year. The awkward tension had gone away and I felt completely normal around him, until I felt him put his hand on mine. There was a silence and he started to lean towards me until his head was an inch away from mine. "What are you doing?" I said as I immediately stood up and grabbed my bags. "I'm sorry. I thought it felt right." I could not gather my thoughts. They were all over the place. "Um, it's okay. I got to go. Bye." I sped walked out the door as fast as possible because I was completely freaked out. Part of me wanted to lean into it and let him kiss me, but at the same time I wanted to be with Eli. I wanted to kiss Eli, not Ryan. I think.

**Well tell me what you think! I was having writers block, but I got inspired! I got a lot planed for this story and you will not expect a lot of it so get ready for it! The next chapter might be a filler, but we will see! **


	3. The Creep

**I worked really hard on this! Enjoy! Review! :D**

Chapter 2

"Hey Clare, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to do that. I got ahead of myself. Can we just pretend like it didn't happen?" Ryan looked at me with an innocent face so I had to forgive him. "Yeah it's cool!" It felt awkward saying that, but I was over it. I mean he did it out of impulse so it's not like he is going to do it again right?

The day went by like lightning speed. I was not expecting it to be like that, but I was looking forward to spending time with Eli.

Adam's POV

It was finally time for lunch so I caught up with Ryan and walked with him to lunch. "So did Clare forgive you about what you did?" "Yeah she did thankfully, but I think its still weirding her out." I just shrugged as we kept walking.

We were almost to the cafeteria when Ryan tripped over his feet and fell flat on the floor. I started helping him up until I saw what had spilt out of his binder, several candid pictures of Clare. Pictures that look like they were taken in a stalker way. "Holy shit dude you can't do this again! That why you were sent to the mental facility before! You can't do this again dude you just can't!" Ryan scrambled to pick up everything that spilt out of the binder. Once he got everything back in the binder he stood up and looked Adam dead in the eyes. "It's not like that dude! Don't worry about it. And if you tell anyone about what you saw I will really hurt you. Got it?" I just nodded. I cannot believe he is doing this again. The mental hospital should have cured him of his mental sickness that took over his life last year. As I started to walk off I noticed a folded sheet of paper on the floor and so I picked it up. I could not believe what I was reading. I could not believe he was doing this again.

Later that night I decided to go to Drew for advice. "Hey Drew could you help me with something?" I said as I knocked on his door. "Sure dude what's up?" I walked in with the paper in my hands and handed it to him. "Ryan wrote this. I found it on the floor after he dropped his binder full of pictures of Clare. He is doing it again. We have to stop him." Drew just sat there reading the piece of paper as his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "Damn this is creepy. I'm not even really friends with her or her boyfriend Eli, but after what happened earlier this year they don't need anymore drama, especially this level of drama/creepiness. I honestly don't know what to do though. If we try to stop him we could get hurt. Really hurt. Let's just see what happens." I cannot believe what he just said. We cannot just sit here and watch. "Let's just see what happens? Did you see what he has planned for tomorrow?" "You're right, but I don't know what to do. We just got to watch Clare and Eli and protect them." I took the letter from Drew. "I agree!" I went back to my room and decided to IM Clare.

**FunAdam: **Hey! What's up?

**TrueClare: **Nothing much just chatting with Ryan about the English assignment. What about you?

**FunAdam: **Sitting here bored to death and thinking about some stuff that's going on in my life.

**TrueClare: **Not more drama?

**FunAdam: **Don't worry about it Clare! So how has Ryan been adjusting to Degrassi?

**TrueClare: **Pretty good! But he is getting kind of flirtatious and its kinda awkward.

**FunAdam:** Just ignore it. He's a big flirt.

**TrueClare:** Ah I figured. Well hey I've got to go. See you tomorrow?

**FunAdam: **Yep! Bye!

**TrueClare has signed off**

I read back over the sheet of paper over and over again. Tomorrow is the day to get rid of Eli. I've got to stop Ryan. I've got to tell Clare. Maybe I should do some investigating first. I decided to talk a night time stroll down the street to Ryan's place to see if I could see anything. I walked past his house once and could not tell anything except where his room is, but then I spotted a little club house up in a tree behind their house. I snuck over to the tree, climbed the steps, and stuck my head in the club house to see pictures all over the walls of the club house. I pulled my phone out and took a few pictures for evidence. Once I was done I crawled out of the house to be met by the eyes of a dark figure. I sprinted as fast as I could and jumped through my window back into my bedroom. What the hell just happened? All I could think about for the rest of the night it what I saw in the clubhouse. The pictures on the wall haunted me.

**Sooo… what do you think? I got really inspired! I decided to turn this into a creepy story so I hope you enjoyed the plot twist! Review it up please! :D**


	4. Taken

**I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I've been crazy busy lately, but I have finally found sometime so get ready to read some awesome stuff! And I will include an extra chapter for y'all! Enjoy!**

"Hey Adam! Why has Ryan been acting so weird around me? He is starting to be super flirty and it's really bothering me." I wanted to tell her, but I just did not know if she needed to know. "Um I have no idea. Sorry." I flipped open my phone and scan the photos of his club house. "Adam what are those pictures of?" I closed my phone. "Nothing, just pictures of… Hey!" She grabbed my phone from my hands before I could do anything. "Me? Where is this at? WHERE IS THIS AT?" "Ryan's club house. He is obsessed with you. And not in a good way. But you cannot confront him about it! If you do he will hurt you!" Clare handed me my phone. "I'm going to go to class now. Talk to you later Adam."

Clare's POV

I could not believe what Adam just told me. Ryan is obsessed with me. What does this mean? All I could do is try to go on like things are normal. It was time for first period computer science, my first class with Ryan.

"Hey Ryan can we talk?" He nodded and scooted closer to me. "So I've noticed you've gotten a bit too flirty and I just wanted to remind you that we are only friends so if you could back off with the flirting just a little bit."

"Sure don't worry about it! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" I just smiled and took my seat. Towards the middle of class someone pushed a note towards Clare.

"Clare,

I'm sorry about being flirty. Want to get coffee after school? Say the dot at 4?

-Ryan ;D"

He wants to get coffee with me after school. I've got to avoid him.

The rest of the day I tried to avoid Ryan as much as possible. Every time I saw him I

went the other way until he finally caught me. "Hey there you have been avoiding me all day! What's wrong?" I just stood there trying to figure out what to say, but then the bell rang. "I've just not been feeling good, but hey there's the bell I've got to go!" I started to walk off, but I felt a hand grip my shoulder very tightly, then I was pulled into someone then they wrapped their arm around my neck. They pulled me in to a dark closet and duct taped my hands to a pipe that stuck up from the ground. I felt a prick in my arm and suddenly things became blurry then I blacked out.

Adam's POV

"Where's Clare?" Eli asked me. We both had got to English early, but Clare is normally early too. "I have no idea, but that's not good because I know something that could be potentially scary. Read this." I handed him the plan Ryan had written out. Eli's eyes went from calm to panic. "We've got to stop him!" Ryan walks in right as he says that. I snatched the paper from Eli's hands and stuff it in my pocket. "Got to stop who?" Eli smiled mischievously. "This guy who keeps picking on Adam. He is being a total ass hole." "Ah well don't worry about it. I'm sure you guys can teach that guy a lesson!"

Immediately after class Eli tried calling Clare's cell phone, but she did not answer. He called her a few more times, but no answer. Eli and I just sat there by my locker calling Clare until we saw Ryan walk by mysteriously. I instantly knew something was up so I jumped up and pulled Eli up with me. We slid passed the corner and tiptoed to the next corner. I heard a faint squealing noise that last a split second. I looked passed the corned to see Ryan with his arm around Clare's neck. Clare looked drugged up and out of it. Eli started to run towards Clare, but stopped dead in his tracks when Ryan pulled out a gun.

**Dun Dun Dun…..**


	5. Show Down

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry if the chapters are not long enough I am trying to work on that! Also I already got a hold story line for the sequel to this story so if you love this story PLEASE tell your friends about it! :D**

No one's POV

Eli stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ryan pull out a gun from his jacket. "Move one step and I shoot you!" They all stood completely still and scared to death. "Come on man just let her go! Please!" Ryan just smirked like something was funny. "Why should I let her go? So she can be all yours again? No it's my turn now!" Eli started to walk towards Clare slowly, but then Ryan moved the gun towards Clare's head. That sent a sudden shock through Eli's body and he started walking faster towards her without thinking. The gun clicked and then…

-BANG-

The shot rang out through the hallways and the sound of two people squealing followed. Eli fell to his knees and grasped his stomach. Once he hit the ground he lifted his hand to his face to see a silky red liquid covering his hand. A few seconds later he blacked out.

Adam immediately ran towards Eli, but stopped when he heard a scream. Ryan still had the gun pointed towards Eli, but then lifted it towards Adam. "Move away from Eli! I said move!" Adam then backed away slowly and then turned towards Ryan. Clare was crying and struggling in Ryan's grasp. "Now that's better. See I don't get why you guys are so territorial over your women. Why can't I have a chance with Clare? I mean its only high school. It's not like anyone is in a serious relationship." Ryan laughed. "You'd be surprised." Adam said under his breath. "What was that Adam? There are serious relationships?"

"Well not really. But Clare and Eli really like each other. Everyone thinks they are going to be together forever!" Ryan pointed the gun towards Eli again. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like they will be together that much longer. I mean since I'm in the picture now. And she is obviously in love with me! Ever since the first day she has basically been sending me mental vibes that she is into me!" Clare started to shake her head in disagreement, but then Ryan tightened his grip.

Adam just stood there staring at Ryan then Eli scared to death to even move an inch. They stood there in silence for another minute, but then Ryan started chuckling. A few seconds later an army of armed police officers ran into the hallways and threatened Ryan. "Drop your gun! Drop it! Let the girl go!" The stand off lasted a few more seconds until a police officer yelled at him once more and he dropped his gun. Clare ran from him as fast as possible and ran to Eli who was already on a gurney. He was unconscious and limp.

The police officers immediately tacked Ryan and handcuffed him. Clare couldn't even look at him as they walked him past her to the police car. All she could think about was Eli and if he was okay. Ryan was dead to her now.

A few minutes later an EMT came over and took Clare to inspect her to see if she was okay. She told them that she was drugged by Ryan a few hours ago so they decided to take her to the hospital to make sure she was okay.

Later on at the hospital they cleared Clare of any harm so she went and sat with hers and Eli's parents in the waiting room. "Mrs. Goldsworthy I am so sorry about Eli. Is he okay?" She pulled Clare in to a tight hug without saying anything. "Oh Clare, Eli is so lucky to have you. He really cares about you. I've never seen him so happy and so full of life until you came around. Even though you were the cause of what happened to him today, he will be fine with your support!" They both started crying softly. "Can I see him?" Mrs. Goldsworthy shook her head and took her hand. She guided her through a series of hallways then into a large room.

Clare ran to Eli's side and grabbed his hand. "I will let you have some alone time with him." She just sat there and stared at him. He had all kinds of wires connected to his body and an IV in his arm.

A few minutes went by in total silence as Clare just sat there staring at Eli's limp body. The silence was too much for Clare so she got up and laid down next to Eli. "Eli, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I am still going to talk. You are so amazing for trying to protect me! I wish it turned out better though. Ryan is in jail now without bond so he will not be getting out anytime soon. Please get better soon because I hate seeing you like this. It's not fair to you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you. I…I love you. I know it's too soon, but I don't think you can hear me so it doesn't matter." Clare sat there for a few moments then leaned over and kissed Eli softly on the lips. Before she pulled away she felt his lips tighten against hers. They passionately kissed for a few seconds until Clare pulled away. "I love you too, Clare."

**Aww soooo sweet! Review, review, review! Puh-leaseee! And subscribe and tell your friends about my story too! I am gonna start writing other stories too!**


End file.
